My crush, My roomate
by Kurayami Kit
Summary: They have been together for a while but what happens when they have a crush on each other?Yuujiro x Tooru
1. Chapter 1

Warnings. None at the moment maybe later  
Disclaimer. I do not own Princess Princess I do hope that is enough  
Notes. enjoy!  
Paring. Yuujiro x Tooru

.:Yuujiro's point of view:.

Fujimori!

That is where I came to meet this blue hair wonder that now rested underneath me in our set of bunk beds. I don't remember when it had begun this feeling for Tooru. It could have been when I first saw him or when he became one of us but I didn't really care. Yet what tore me up inside was the fact that I couldn't tell him how I felt, even less show him. God how I want to just climb off this bed and tell him but I knew that if I did I would… I could easily loose all the friendship and trust that we had. I remember about a couple of weeks ago when he almost left me. That had been one of the most terrible times in my life knowing that I could, in just the blink of an eye loose the one that had slowly taken my heart even if he didn't know.  
"Tooru?"- I hesitantly posed into the silent room  
"Hmm.."- a sleepy Tooru responded  
"Why did you decided to stay here?"- he quietly questioned  
"Why do you ask all of a sudden Yuujiro?  
"Well I was just wondering I guess… so are you going to answer me or am I going to have to make you answer me?" Tooru chuckled a bit as he heard this causing me to lean over the side of my bed to look down at the chuckling teen under me.  
"So?" I waited a couple of minutes but nothing came so I climbed off the bed and carefully settled himself on the his bed.  
"Not going to answer me then, I see." I then took my feet reaching for my pillow then in one swift motion assaulting my room mates stomach.  
"Ufff"- the only noise in the room. An instant later I found myself face to face with his pillow. Even as I felt the pain to my face I took the moment to breath in Tooru's sent from the tossed pillow. I wished at the moment that I could hold him and make that wondrous sent part of me. Yet just as my mind was about to travel off to my dream world I felt another shock of pain run up my spine as my pillow met my back. Oh no that was it. I just as quick turned to him to return the favor as I tossed the pillows back at him at the same time completely climbing onto his bed. As I did this we became tangled in his covers as I took his pillow not wanting to take my own as I just wanted to become entranced with his sent. As I brought the pillow close to me I felt mine banging at my upper body. At some point I seemed to loose my balance and was tossed off the small bed where we barely managed to fit less alone attack each other with pillows. Yet now that I realize it might of not been a great idea for me to climb on his bed because as I lost my balance and was tossed off the bed I didn't go down alone. Within seconds I found myself planted on the hard wooden floor with a very much alike Tooru planted just as hard on me, with a small difference. That difference was that I did not mind it as much as the hard wooden floor. Oh gawd how at the moment I loved whomever had invented sheets as we both where tangled up in these wonderful objects. I then looked up at him and then I decided to turn the tables on him as I turned us over now I happily sitting on his slim waist. Then I began assaulting him with one of the pillows. Laughter was heard all over the room as we continued our pillow fight. Yet at some point he had seem to of had lost his pillow and now he was tugging at mine and all of a sudden I seemed to of have lost mine also. Now I found myself sitting on his waist and as I looked down at him I found myself blushing horribly yet not only that he also had a rosy color on his cheeks.  
"Yujji. Why don't we get to bed?"- a blushing Tooru inquired.  
" Uhh yeah your right we should get to bed." - A just as equally blushing me responded. Then as I slowly began untangling the sheets to be able to get to my feet my hand seemed to of have found his by accident. As hid hand could not be seen as it was covered by the sheets somehow I saw this as an opportunity and took it. I continued holding his hand as I used my other hand to untangle the sheets. As I found myself almost with the sheets completely untangled his voice surprised me as I heard.  
"Yujji?"  
"Yes Tooru"  
"Yujji uhh… can you let go of my hand?"- a blushing Tooru hesitantly asking.  
" Oh yeah sorry didn't notice there." - I tried to say in my best innocent voice not wanting to let go but I did as I felt him trying to tug it free. Yet in the end reluctantly I did let go. Then I held my hand out to him to help him come to his feet. Then I bent down and picked up his sheet for him.  
"Well lets get these sheets back on your bed"- I calmly stated as yet not feeling calm at all. He just gave me his wonderful smile as reply. Then we began to place his sheets back in place now we were just smoothing out the wrinkles on the bed then when I felt my hand bump into his hand. At that moment I felt all the heat rise to my cheeks as I turned and look at him to find him blushing just like me. I quickly retrieved my hand from where it stood I then quickly spit out a.  
"I'm sorry well off to bed"- as I did this I quickly gave his behind a playful slap sending him off to be.  
"Yujji!" - was heard from under me.  
"So when did you start calling me Yujji. Huh?  
" Um well uh om… well do you mind?  
"Not really just wondering heh I think its cute. Well good night Tooru remember tomorrow you promised to go into town with me."

.:Tooru's POV:.

Now I finally got into my bed into place yet not completely in peace with myself. Why, why had I called him Yujji? What had brought that on? I didn't understand. I then raised my hand to over me almost reaching the underside of his bed. Yet what had me more clueless was the fact that he had held my hand earlier today. Why had he done such a thing? But even weirder, what had made me so nervous? I didn't understand what was going on. What had me blushing when his hand had accidentally bumped into mine? Gawd I didn't understand what was going on but it was late at night and it seemed sleep wanted to claim me at the moment and I allowed it. At the next morning I woke up to a singing voice of a Yujji in just a towel. At that moment I felt all the heat from within the blankets rise to my cheeks. As if that couldn't be any worse at that exact moment Yuujiro turned around and was looking directly at me.  
"Morning sleeping beauty" - he said to me.  
"Mor..ning…" - was the only thing that I could come up with at the moment. I didn't know what else to say as an eerie silence took over the room. He then just chuckled and turned his back to me. One thing I didn't understand was why I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. His slender figure almost feminine yet masculine all at the same time. It glisten in the light as the small droplets of water traveled down his golden locks to blend into his shoulder blades then down his shoulder onto his torso. I couldn't understand why it had me so mesmerized. As I continued gazing at the beauty in front of me…  
"Like what you see"- he teased me. For a couple of seconds I couldn't come up with anything to say. But gawd I swear at that moment I felt like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. As he untangled his hair with his brush I saw him wink at me thru the mirror. I needed to get out of there and fast before I went insane not understanding what was going on. I quickly got off my bed and as I stumbled got my things and headed to the showers. As I was almost into the showers being completely lost in though I accidentally bumped into Mikoto.  
"Oh good morning Mikoto."- I casually said trying to hide my nervousness.  
"Morning Tooru"- he responded "So your going into town with Yuujiro am I right?"  
"Oh heh yeah I promised him I would go with him today heh."  
"Well you two have fun maybe we'll run into each other. Bye." With that he ran off to where it was he was going. Then I came to and walked into out private showers and began with my shower. At the same time I couldn't get out of my head why I reacted how I had when I saw Yuujiro this morning. What was wrong with me? I didn't have any feelings for him that way at least I didn't think I did. But that nice body and that silky hair with that gorgeous smile he had. No there was something seriously wrong with me. With that I decided to finish my shower as I got out and got dressed in one of the separate rooms as I had brought what I needed with me. Once dressed I went back to my room to find Yuujiro ready to go in black fitting pants and a crimson red button up dress shirt with his hair neatly put up in a pony tail. Wow did he look good it made me feel as if I where under dressed in my semi faded jeans and black shirt. So I went over to the side of the bunk beds and lightly tapped his shoulder to get his attention as he had is music player head set on. He then tuned it off as he looked down at me and said.  
"Ready to go, my sleeping beauty?"  
"Uh yeah I guess so but can you tell me where we are going? By looking at the way your dressed it makes me feel as if I am under dressed."  
"Well you can change if you like we are going to somewhere a bit classy but its up to you I like you either way." That made me blush immediately as I quickly said okay. I quickly turned over to my drawers and began looking for something nice yet couldn't find anything that I felt would fit then I decided to go over to the closet finding a nice midnight blue shirt and some nice khaki dress pants. I then took them over to my bed placing them down and going over to my shoes and choosing a nice pair of dress shoes and replacing the ones I had one. Removing my shirt an placing it back in it place and removing my jeans placing in the original place then beginning to walk over to my bed I began feeling a bit self conscious as I felt of pair of eyes on him. I then began quickly putting on the newly chosen clothes then in a matter of moments was completely dressed and was fixing my hair and I put on a couple of splashed of cologne. Turning to look at Yuujiro I said.  
"Well Yujji ready to go?"  
"You bet I am sleeping beauty." He jumped off his bed and walked over to me. He came incredibly close to me as he took my chin in his hand and leaned his face very close to mine. At that moment I couldn't move at all then I felt him inhale where my cologne was located it made me shiver yet at the same time blush completely. Then he backed away from me and looked me up and down. I was so nervous that I was snapped back to reality as he said.  
"Well then I guess it was worth the wait lets go then" I nodded dumbly not really knowing to what but as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and on our way out I came back to reality. I didn't understand nor did I know what to do so I just went along as he pulled my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - A date??  
Notes - Enjoy I hope!!

.:Yuujiro's point of view:.

I wasn't sure where I was taking him, but I didn't care. All that was on my mind was how his hand perfectly fit into mine. I tugged him along, more like dragged, but I really cannot complain. We finally arrived at the train station. Once there he gave me a confused look and seeing that, I sent him a reassuring smile. I felt him tugging at his hand and as not to seem as a bad friend or to make him feel even more uncomfortable I sadly let his hand go as I said.  
"Follow me." We continued walking until we arrived at the place where we were to board the train. He then said to me,  
"But I don't have a ticket."  
"Of course you do," I informed him as I showed him a pair of tickets I took out of my pocket, smiling. He immediately blushed and it made me feel proud of myself. I handed the tickets to the ticket taker as we boarded the train. We had a whole cubicle to ourselves. I had conveniently arranged for it to be this way. We made our way and took out seats. As we did I let him in first and then sat next to him. He sat next to the window and were gazing out at the scenery. He continued looking out as we traveled. As I watched him I saw him yawn as he seemed to grow bored. I then completely faced him and quietly asked.  
"Are you tired?" I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"Well I don't get that much time to rest nowadays. With all the school work and the princess job." - He said tiredly as he yawned once again. Silence fell upon us as he continued looking out the window. I felt something heavy on my shoulder, quickly turning over to find a sleeping Tooru on it. Poor him with the problems at home and the stress of school and princess work. I couldn't help it and I slowly pulled him down until his head was resting on my lap. It hurt me to see him having such a hard time. I unconsciously grabbed a hold of one of his hands as I began soothingly running my thumb back and forth on the back of his hand. My other hand began slowly running my fingers thru his silky hair. I felt as if nothing else mattered at that moment. I couldn't believe that I had him all to myself; no one flocking around him yelling "Princess, Princess". I wonder why I like him. I continued running my fingers thru his hair as I gently stroked his hand. As the ride continued, I looked out the window wondering what he found so amusing but then it hit me maybe he had never been someplace like this. We still had a couple of hours till we arrived, and I just kept staring out the window while still holding his precious hand and running my fingers thru his hair when at some point sleep also took a hold of me.

.: Tooru's Point of view:.

When I awoke I found myself at first disoriented because I didn't recognize my surroundings. As I was about to stretch I realized my hand was heavy. I also realized that I was lying down on something soft and remembered I was on the train. I looked up to find that I was not only laying on Yuujiro's lap but the hand that was holding mine was his as well. I didn't mind that he was holding my hand. With that I decided to stay as I was and did not want to wake Yuujiro up as he looked so peaceful sleeping. I unconsciously began soothingly running my finger back and forth on the back of his hand as I just looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. I don't remember what it was that I was pondering about but I don't really care. Then suddenly I felt the train stop as the loud speaker sounded saying,  
"This is our last stop, please all passengers proceed to the exit. Thank you." I did not want to move from how I was. Yet I knew that if we didn't leave soon someone was going to show up to escort us out. So I sadly sat up and then gently shook Yuujiro as I let go of his hand and said,  
"Yuuji. It's time to get up"- I saw him begin to stir and he slowly opened his eyes getting adjusted to the light.  
"Morning sleepyhead"- I said to him as I smiled. "Well it seems it is time for us to get off."  
He then nodded as he gave me a sleepy smile. He stretched as he stood up and let me out first. He then followed as we walked out of the train. Once off it seemed that he had everything planned as he quickly began walking out of the station. I followed suite and then he stopped and looked over to me and said,  
"Come on Tooru, let's go to a place I know you will love." I quickly caught up to him and was walking at his pace. He then took me to a small café. He told me to order whatever I liked. I ordered something inexpensive as he ordered what he liked. He then turned over to me asking,  
"Not very hungry?"  
"Not so much. I'm just not a big eater."- I lied to him. The truth was I did not have much money to waste. A couple of minutes later our food arrived and I saw my small meal. When I saw how much food Yuujiro had ordered I couldn't believe my eyes. He actually ate everything he had ordered which I was sure could easily feed 4 people. I wondered how he managed to keep that nice figure of his. Then I remembered he had been holding my hand. How long had he been holding it? How long had I been sleeping in his lap? I had been looking at my hand the whole time without knowing it. When I heard him say.  
"Tooru, you okay?"  
"Oh I'm fine, no need to worry,"- I casually said to him.  
"Well then are you done?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well let's go we still have many things to do" - With that he was up and ready to go. I got up after him as I said.  
"Don't we have to pay?"  
"Oh don't worry about that. I already did." He once again grabbed my hand and we were out of there. Once outside he let go of my hand and then told me to follow him. We walked and I was about to complain as I was slowly growing tired when he said,  
"We're here!" With that I looked up to see a fair on the end of what seemed to be a pier.   
"Wow!" I was at loss of words. We then began walking on the pier. There were tons of shops and we went into a hat shop first. We began trying on all kinds of hats. He began placing hats on me then he placed a princess hat on me and giggled as he want to look for a mirror to show me what I looked liked I felt someone tap at my shoulder.  
"Hey there pretty lady, why so lonely?" - I quickly turned around to see a person I don't even know.  
"What?!? I'm not a girl!!"  
"Well not that I see I see a nice pretty girl." - He smirked. With that Yuujiro was in front of me before I knew it. He yelled at them for me and then one of the thugs punched him. He then quickly gave him a kick to his gut. I saw him fall over as the other guys surrounded him and tried hitting him all at once. He eventually had all the guys running scared but they had landed a couple of hits on him too. His neatly combed hair was now all over the place and his right cheek was bruising already. We left the shop as the owner told us to leave. With that we began walking back to the train station. Yet on the way we stopped at a shop and he bought two matching arm bands and gave one to me. I place it on my right wrist as he did too. With that we continued walking back as he used my shoulder as support. We soon boarded the train back home. We got to our cubicle on the train and were on the way home. I made him sit next to me so I could watch over him. Halfway thru the trip he fell asleep. This time I placed him on my lap. As he slept I grabbed hold of his hand running my thumb soothingly over the back of his hand as I ran my fingers thru his smooth silky hair. With that I continued looking out the window as night was now upon us and I also fell asleep.

sorry its a bit shorter than the last one yet hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3 - I don't understand.  
Notes- Disfurten!

.:Tooru's point of view!:.

I woke up to find what I believed to be half way home. It seemed that it was already late into the night. I guessed it was just about midnight and I wondered if we would get scolded tomorrow by the president. We probably wouldn't get in trouble for coming home so late or going out but perhaps because of the mixture of violet and dark crimson on Yuuji's face. I suddenly decided to intertwine my fingers with his as he slept. Then with my free hand I softly placed my fingers on his injured cheek. I carefully ran my thumb over the now visible injury. I couldn't believe how he had fought for me that way to protect me from those thugs in the hat shop. I wish we could have stayed at that wonderful pier. It was enchanting, almost like our secret place for him and I where we didn't have everyone flocking over us as they yelled "Princess!! Princess!!" Maybe when he got better, and I had earned myself some money I could take him back there and spend the entire day with him. What had me so confused was the fact at why I was holding his hand as with my other ran my fingers thru his hair. He seemed so perfect there was no way I could ever meet someone like him again yet… As I continued looking out the window I seemed to have had miscalculated the distance we had traveled on the train because I suddenly realized after a long while of spacing out that the sun was slowly beginning to rise. What brought me back to earth had been his hand as he gently squeezed mine as he woke up. I immediately looked down at him to find him smiling at me. At that instant I smiled back at him. I then gently ran my thumb over his now deep violet and crimson masterpiece that was his cheek. I then quietly whispered.  
"Does it hurt?"- He looked up at me as if he did not know what I was talking about and I decided to leave it at that. With that he chuckled yet as he did he suddenly began coughing. I made him lay back down on my lap.  
"You need to rest." I softly told him. He did and with that silence fell upon us but not an uncomfortable silence but a understanding silence. With that I began running my fingers thru his hair. A while later he quietly asked.  
"Did you have a good time?"  
"Yes, although I wished we could have stayed longer but yes it's a beautiful place. I really enjoyed spending time with you."  
With that his hand gave mine a gentle squeeze. He then had a huge smile on his face as he said.  
"Well since we didn't get to spend such a fun time I'll take you back next weekend we can even stay an extra day as next weekend is a long weekend."  
"Really?" I asked excitedly.  
"Yes really," he said as he gently placed my hand on his lips and gave it a small kiss. I immediately blushed not understanding what he meant by that. I just looked out the window as if nothing had happened. He then began slowly to sit up yet as he was doing so I heard him groan out in pain. Once I heard that I immediately reached to help him and with that he was eventually sitting next to me. I let my arm wrap around his waist to help support him up. He then lightly leaned on to my shoulder using it as support as his hand once again found mine interlocking fingers. I didn't find it weird what was happening. It was what any friend would do for another right? It was just helping out a hurt friend no? As the train ride continued on quietly at some point I heard light snoring and noticed that he had fallen asleep again. With that I continued looking out the window pondering when eventually I heard the loud speaker announce.  
"This is our last stop all passengers are asked to please exit at this moment." I then gently shook Yuuji to wake him up. Then I slowly helped a groggy Yuuji up as we began walking off the train slowly.

.:Yuujiro's Point of view:.

As we walked off the train oh God how everything hurt. I could barely move yet at the same time felt great as Tooru was holding my hand and had his other wrapped around my waist as mine around his shoulders using him as support. We continued walking at a snail's pace because I couldn't walk any faster. We soon got out of the train station and were about to start walking back when he stopped and waved his hand in the air as he called a taxi cab. I looked at him a bit confused when he saw this he gave me a reassuring smile. He helped me get in the cab as he slid in next to me as he told the driver to take us back to school. We drove back in silence. I held his hand a bit tighter as I suddenly realized that my little fantasy in which I had been living was soon to end as we came closer to the school. We would get scolded by the president, I just knew it. I also knew that not even my physical state would save me from this one. As I had gotten a hold of his hand he had been giving me a concerned look as I gave him a reassuring smile. I then loosened my grip on his hand as I continued looking out the window. Soon after we arrived at school and he pays for the taxi. I couldn't argue with his generosity as I was too damaged and in pain to think clearly. We were walking into school and at that moment everyone came over in a giant flock. Their screams of "Princess Princess!!" Oh god how it was making my head throb as it hurt. He then gently smiled at then as he told them that I needed rest. They all sadly left and I was glad. By then he had let go of my hand which I wasn't very happy about but I couldn't complain. He took me to the nurse's office. She addressed my wounds and then sent us off to our room without any questions. We then quickly arrived at our room and once there all I wanted was to climb on my bed and to fall asleep. Yet as I was about to I heard him say.  
"Yuuji. You should go bathe it will make you feel better and save you from any infections from injuries by those thugs." I slowly nod as I headed over to my side of the room and picked out some clothes to get my stuff ready to go shower. He also does the same. He then walked next to me to our private showers. Once there he asked.  
"Do you need anything or will you be okay from here?"  
"I think I'll be fine… You'll know if there is something wrong." Saying that, I walked over and placed my things on the ground as I removed my shirt yet as I did I felt a pair of eyes on me. It cause me to blush and it made me move as fast as I could. Then I was in the shower in less time than I thought it would take. I soon finished my shower and was soon dressed I had put the same clothes I had been wearing. As I was about to walk out of the showers and head back to our room I head him say.  
"Yuuji. Wait for me!" At that moment I turned around and smiled at him.  
"Wow maybe I should get injured more often." With that he stuck his tongue out at me and soon caught up to me. We walked back to our room and changed into some pajamas as I told him.  
"I don't plan on going to class today, but you should go. I don't think I will able to take the entire day." He then gave me a concerned look and he replied.  
"Well then I wont be either! It is my fault that you are this hurt if you wouldn't have defended me back at that hat shop and you wouldn't be so hurt." I smiled as I told him.  
"Well it's okay really." I soon began climbing on my bed and it was hurting me to no end and he must have noticed because he said.  
"You can use my bed."  
"You sure? What about you?" He then sat down on his bed next to me as he said.  
"Schootch over."  
"Huh?"- was my smart reply as he slightly pushed me over and then I caught what he meant and moved over. He then laid down next to me and pulled the covers over us as he said.  
"Well can't have you dying on me," he chucked as he turned over and I the other direction and sleep took over us rapidly. 


End file.
